Something Hollow Within
by Kairii Kuchiki
Summary: The story takes place after Orihime Is kidnapped by the Arrancars. Sakura is kidnapped and now Naruto and Ichigo's crew must find and rescue their lost friends.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own anything so forget it!_

_This story takes place after Orihime gets kidnapped by the Arrancars._

* * *

"Ulquiorra," Sosuke Aizen said.

"Yes sir?" Ulquiorra asked.

"We need another medic. That girl is too slow and many Arrancars and Espada are getting killed or injured."

"Yes I agree. But where shall we find another good medic?"

"There's one in another world. She has pink hair and jade eyes. I heard she is one of the best of the best. Go and retrieve her, bring some Espada with you just in case."

"Yes sir," and with that Ulquiorra left to find the girl.

* * *

"Naruto where are you taking me?!" Sakura asked as the blonde pulled her.

"I wanna see a movie it has been ages since we done that! Ever since..." Naruto started until Sakura interrupted.

"Don't mention it Naruto. It's still hard for me to cope with."

"Yeah me too. Hey look it's Sai!"

"Hello dickless, hi homely," Sai said as Naruto stopped in front of him.

"Hello SAI...MESE.....KIDDDD."_ I call Sai this all the timeXD_

"Don't call me that dickless."

"Don't call me that. I do have a dick," Naruto whined.

"Then why do you fight like a sissy?"

"Why I oughta!"

"Bring it on dickless," Sai said. Sakura hit both of them on the head, and they both went owie. She started to walk away.

"Sakura-chan where are you going?" Naruto asked.

"Home I did about 13 surgeries today. I need a rest," Sakura answered as she walked away. Sakura made it to her house and placed her medical bag on the couch. "Yay now I will take a bath and hopefully make me a yummy chocolate cake."

After her bath

"Now to make that cake," she said wearing her favorite black pants and a red tank top. She then looked on the couch for her medical bag but didn't see it. "I thought I placed it on the couch?" She wondered. "Well there it is... on my kitchen table..open?! Cha Naruto you're such an idiot!" She picked up the bag and started to walk to her bedroom, "Oh well I guess I'll put it in my bedroom anyway." As she walked in the doorway a white hand grabbed her by the shoulder into the hallway. "Hey Sai what gives?!" Sakura exclaimed as she kicked the person. She then looked up at the being. "Hey you're not Sai." She noticed that the man had almost the same skin color as Sai, but this creature had bright green eyes, a type of bone thing coming out of his head, and had a massive amount of energy Sakura couldn't even imagine.

"Come with me," the creature said.

"Wha...no I am not coming with you," Sakura responded.

"This is not a choice you must come with me. Or you can watch your friends die right now," the creature then showed a screen which showed all the hidden leaf village ninjas fight some more bony creatures. _All this is happening while I took a bath?_ Sakura thought.

"Fine I'll come," Sakura said in defeat as she walked toward the creature.

* * *

"Ahh what the freak are these things?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"They kind of remind me of something that Orochimaru would make," Tenten stated.

"Then why are they stronger than him?!" he exclaimed again fighting off one that had eight arms. "Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto sent out one of his clones by him. "Resengan!" Naruto made a direct hit with the creature but the creature didn't get a scratch.

The creature started to speak, "My name's Luppi and this is a pleasure to kill you."

"What! You are soo not going to kill me!" Naruto exclaimed showing red, tense eyes.

* * *

_What the hell is this thing?! _Sasuke thought as he hit a blue haired man with a bone looking like a jaw. He was extremely powerful and was beating the crap out of Sasuke.

"Wow you're pathetic. Not even worth to kill. Oh well I started this and now I'm going to end it!" the man exclaimed charging at Sasuke. Sasuke took out his katana as a shield as the man moved backward.

"Sorry I'm not ready to die yet." Sasuke opened his sharigan and hit the creature with all his might. But the thing moved out of the way and grabbed Sasuke's arm and twisted it. Sasuke screamed in agony as the man broke it.

"Sorry but you are going to die. Anyway you should know your killer's name. My name is Grimmjow Jeagerjaques now to exterminate you!" Grimmjow yelled as he shot out a red lazer out of his hands. _Hee hee Ima Firin Mah Lazah! _Sasuke moved out of the way just in time but still got hurt. After fighting some more Sasuke injured Grimmjow in a critical condition but not as bad as he was. Suddenly a dark hole emerged from the sky, and a white figure came out of it.

"Grimmjow the mission is complete come on," it said.

"Really! Well this was getting boring anyway oh well."

"Wait I'm not done with you yet!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Face it kid you won. You have your life so live got it? Or do I have to kill you so you would shut up?" Grimmjow then hopped into the hole and disappeared with the other creature.

"What the hell did I just fight now," Sasuke said before falling to the ground. A dark figure then picked him up and carried him somewhere.

* * *

Meanwhile back with Naruto,the beasts who were fighting Konoha either left or was dead.

"Does anyone know what those things were?" asked Shikamaru.

"No but I think one of their names is Lippi or something like that," Naruto answered.

"Guys have any of you seen Sakura? I haven't seen her all day and I should've!" a blonde girl named Ino asked.

"No. Not at all. Maybe she's on a mission."

"Yeah maybe." So Naruto, Ino, and Shikamaru went to the Hokage's tower.

"Grandma Tsunade did you send Sakura on a mission?" Naruto whined.

"No I have'nt. Why is she missing?" Tsunade asked.

"We don't know that yet but she may be," Shikamaru said.

"Well if you do see her tell her to come see me immediately."

* * *

Meanwhile with Sakura, she looked at her wrist which was wrapped with a silver bracelet. She then remembered what Ulquiorra said.

_"This bracelet is used so no one will see you. I will let you say goodbye to one person but that's it. After that meet me back to the destined place at midnight." _he said before he disappeared.

"Well who should I say goodbye to," Sakura said unaware that she was walking straight into a different part of the land of fire. She then bumped into someone in a dark cloak. The person scowled and went back the way it was coming through.

"Hey wait!" she yelled running after the person, unaware that the person was not able to hear her.

* * *

What do you think pretty tacky eh?

Oh well^.^

Read, review, and give ideas next chapter/ Sakura's Final Goodbye\

See ya!


	2. Sakura's Final Goodbye

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

What's going to happen?

**Sakura's Final Goodbye**

Sakura continued to follow the thing in a cloak until she finally noticed she was in some tavern of some sorts. She saw many people laughing having a few glasses of beer and such. _I wonder where that guy went? _She wondered. _Oh I forgot. Nobody can see me know. Where am I anyway._ She took another look around, but it looked like no one was wearing a headband. _Must be a traveler's lodge_. She finally decided and walked into a room. She didn't care about what happens now because she knew no one would ever see her again. The troubled kunoichi then sat down on a bed by a wall in the hotel looking room_. What do I do now? I'm going to be a slave for these weird creatures who kidnapped me, and now I'm lost great_. She then heard a moan behind her and literally jumped off.

"Sasuke?" she wondered aloud.

* * *

Back in Konoha the gang has had a tough time finding their best medic and friend.

"Grr, I bet that Orochimaru kidnapped her under our noses!" Naruto yelled making everyone look at him.

"Naruto, that's impossible. Orochimaru's dead, remember?" Ino answered.

"But still what do you think has happened to her?" he yelled back fighting back tears.

"Guys I found this," Sai answered holding a piece of paper.

"What is it?" Shikamaru asked as he read it.

Dear everyone,

Sorry for the late notice but I'll be going to Otokagure to assist with medical issues there. Who knows, I might even find Sasuke and bring him back.

Don't come looking for me, I promise I'll come back someday. And if you do, you might break my cover. Here are some things for you now. Shikamaru,

you can have my TV. I know how your mom broke your old one. Sai you can have all of my painting and drawing materials, I never used them like you

wanted me to. Tenten you can own all of my weopons, and make sure Neji asks you out, if not hit him for me. Hinata, you were one of my closest

friends so I want you to own all of my jewelry, since I knew how much you liked them. Ino, you were my best friend even when we fought over Sasuke.

I'll miss you forever, but always know this, I'll be your best friend no matter if I'm far away. Okay go into my room and by my safe. Punch up the numbers,

5,7,3,8. Remember those numbers? It was in the first fortune cookie we both ate together at that restaurant. After you do that go into the third drawer

and take the item out of it. Naruto, you were always an idiot. But my idiot friend, so take anything you want. And take Hinata on a date she really likes

you.

Goodbye (and in small letters she put 'Forever')

"Why? Why is she going?" Naruto wondered tearing up.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun she said she was coming back," Hinata tried to calm him down.

"No she's not," Ino answered.

"What do you mean by that?" a furious Naruto growled.

"I mean by this!" she yelled thrusting up a red ribbon. "She would never leave this behind. No matter what. She's gone forever." Ino cried.

"Just like Sasuke," Naruto muttered.

* * *

"Sasuke," Sakura muttered stepping away from the bed. She looked at his battered, bandaged body. "Oh what happened to you?" She walked close again and sat by him. She put her hand on his cheek and stroked his hair. She understood he is now unwelcomed in Konoha, but as you can see she can do basically anything. "I need to help my village before I leave..." she whispered holding a kunai to his neck. Even though she needed to help her town she struggled. Water slowly appeared on Sasuke's face, and a river flowed Sakura smiled at him. "But I can't. Because I can't kill the one I still love. I hate myself. I should've stopped you before you left so long ago. This is all my fault you're in this mess. Oh well I'm finally helping you now. Even if that means disobeying Konoha.. our old home. Farewell my love I'll hopefully see you again."

* * *

"Yaaaawwwwnnn," a now awaking Sasuke sat up. "Hey my wounds are better. How'd that happen?" he wondered as the robed person came in.

"I see you're better now," it said.

"Did you heal me? "Cause you did a nice job of it."

"No. An angel came in last night. Healed you to the last bruise."

"Oh really? (unconvinced) Well what did this angel looked like?"

"I may not see but heard her sweet voice. She said loving you she was, and that old home was Konoha for you. I did catch eyesight of hair color."

"Which was?"

"Cherry petal color. Beautiful she was, but troubled was very."

"I see," Sasuke muttered remembering a cheerful girl that would haunt his memories and dreams nonstop. "Where is this angel now?"

"Me no nothing except she came and go she did."

"Thank you, here," Sasuke said getting his shirt on passing the man a bag with coins. "This is for you."

"Where may ye be going?"

"To find this angel."

"Be careful angel may be in heaven already."

"Not if I can help it," Sasuke answered leaving the tavern.

* * *

Yay I'm done. Hope you like.

Remember Read and Review for then ye make me happy. Wow that gets annoying. ^_-


End file.
